The legend of Emerald
by Diamond hedgechidna
Summary: As you know Diamond met Emerald and Emerald met Diamond in the legend of Diamond. Well this is how Emerald gets caught up in the mess.
1. In the beginning

This story begins with a 15 year old hedgehog named Emerald and his dragon Zephyir. Actually he is 15 billion years old. Ever since before the earth was created, his father and 6 others including him protected the galaxy from unidentified creatures. They were once known as the time stones. There were only 6 of them at that time. The seventh and final one of his kind was born 17,000 years after the extinction of their first home called Little Planet. On the last month of every year Little Planet would be over Never Lake. Little Planet was able to ignore the passage of time and space. On the day the legendary Sonic Hedgehog and his admirer Amy headed there, the cruel and evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik made the Little Planet his secret lair. Sonic's arch enemy was his robotic copy, Metal Sonic, who later kidnapped Amy who was used as bait. Sonic made his way through the mechanical fortress and saved her. The only sacrfice was the death of the stones' home. The next place they lived at and still do is the Hidden Palace. Hidden Palace is hidden deep in the volcano on the Floating Island. After the Death Egg hit the island it headed toward the waters. The original story from the echidnas was this: In an ancient time, the mystery island was part of the continent. A people with an extraordinary culture inhabited it. That civilization had built a peaceful and happy society using the energy of something they called "The Mighty Stone". But at a certain point, a faction of dark-minded elders tried to steal the energy of the stone, and by accident made that energy explode. The civilization was wiped out in a second, erased from history. Time passed, and a god came from the sky to the newly created mystery island . The sky god restored part of the civilization to the island, and threw the Mighty Stone into the open sky. The people who were left found what was called the mighty stone's children. Though they found 7. Robotnik tricked the last echidna to give him the stone and it's children. The stones were harmed during the great battles of the hedgehog and scientist. Every 3 thousand years the stones had to recharge. Years after they were able to recharge. The stones then grew out of their shells and started colonising the world. 


	2. The really short chapter

Hey my name's Emerald. All of chapter 1 is true. Echidnas died because some of them wanted us for evil and greed. I brought most of them back to life because I knew it was wrong. Most of the echidnas live in my clan now. After that, the princess Elise from Soleanna awakened the powerful Ibles. He soon combined with Mephiles to make Solaris. They control my time period. I know my fate. My friends, Blaze, Silver and I must defeat them.

Yeah I know short chapter but who cares, the story starts next chapter.


	3. First Battle

Zephyir found Emerald in the space time continuum. "Emerald, Silver suggested that I came along." "Zephyir, Where you been?",Emerald acted surprisingly. "I bought you a gift...then I broke it." "What was it?",Emerald asked. "Uhh. Duck Hunter. I tried playing it but my hands but were too big and they crushed the game.",Zephyir spoke. "Had it, played it, beat it, blew it up the next day. Sad game.",Emerald thought. They landed in time period 2012 A.D. and found a funny looking hedgehog. "Emerald do you think that's him?",Zephyir asked. "I think but lets make sure. Here I know a friend who can lend us a house.",Emerald said. "Joe, down here.",Emerald said. "Emerald if ya want to borrow my house here are the keys.",Joe said. "Thanks.",Zephyir said, "Emerald, now we must make a lie for him to trust us. Joe can you act like you're the manager and kick us out?" "Sure.",Joe winked,"If you know what is best for you, you should get out! Now!", Joe yelled,"We can't take care of a two tailed dragon." The hedgehog listened to the conversation. "Well I guess I can tell my father this, can't I?", Emerald said. The white hedgehog saw Zephyir. "Hey, is your name Emerald, Emerald the hedgehog?",He asked. "Why do you want to know?",the Emerald asked. "Because, he's Diamond the hedgehog.",Turbo said. "Diamond...I'm your brother. I...I...thought you were dead?",Emerald spoke carefully. Diamond then said,"Who said I was dead?" "Are you the real keeper of the one tailed wolf?",Zephyir said. "Yes I am. You must be the son of the guardian of the jewel clan.",Diamond said. "I must be since you have the son of the guardian of the crystal clan. Though before we talk about more things and your quest we must get out of here.",Zephyir said. "Yeah. Come on before we get caught.",Emerald said. Diamond & Turbo followed. Emerald stopped at this old looking cabin. "Guys this is our home.",Emerald said. The four went inside. The inside smelled like roast cooking. The cabin was actually an in-ground mansion. "Where did you get the money to afford this Emerald?",Turbo asked with amazement. "We won four different lottery games 5 times in a row.",Emerald said,"You see I have this thing inside of me called Fang's Luck. Fang's Luck is the most rare and most valuable item in the world of luck." "I don't believe in luck. Have you heard anything from Metagen? I also need to know where the wolf clan is.",Diamond said in one breath. Emerald told him all he knew about Metagen. Diamond then had a vision of the future. He saw Emerald helping him hold a giant spiked ball of light. "Hey, Diamond, are you in there?",Emerald questioned. "I just had this great vision",Diamond spoke in shock,"There was a great big ball of light." "Light? Was it like a blue color?",Emerald asked. "Yeah.",Diamond said immeadiatly. "That must of been chakra. Chakra is a power inside of us. Chakra is something so powerful that if we used it in a wrong way it could make half or all of the world's population disappear.",Emerald said. "Hey Emerald, can you tell me anything about this prayer my mother and father told me every night? It goes like this. The servers are the 7 chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The user is the one that unifies the chaos.",Diamond spoke cautiously. "You must have learned the chaos prayer. When one of us is down the others must say this in order to bring his/her life force back."Emerald said. Diamond started talking to Emerald but Turbo then said they needed some rest to reach the wolf clan. Emerald was also headed for the wolf clan. They decided to stay as a team until their own quests were near their grasps. Diamond and Emerald knew that the town was actually a piece of fate. 


	4. Time Period: 2012

Zephyir found Emerald in the space time continuum. "Emerald, Silver suggested that I came along." "Zephyir, Where you been?",Emerald acted surprisingly. "I bought you a gift...then I broke it." "What was it?",Emerald asked. "Uhh. Duck Hunter. I tried playing it but my hands but were too big and they crushed the game.",Zephyir spoke. "Had it, played it, beat it, blew it up the next day. Sad game.",Emerald thought.  
Moments later they landed in time period 2012 A.D. and found a funny looking hedgehog. "Emerald do you think that's him?",Zephyir asked. "I think but lets make sure. Here I know a friend who can lend us a house.",Emerald said. "Joe, down here.",Emerald said. "Emerald if ya want to borrow my house here are the keys.",Joe said. "Thanks.",Zephyir said, "Emerald, now we must make a lie for him to trust us. Joe can you act like you're the manager and kick us out?" "Sure.",Joe winked,"If you know what is best for you, you should get out! Now!", Joe yelled,"We can't take care of a two tailed dragon." The hedgehog listened to the conversation. "Well I guess I can tell my father this, can't I?", Emerald said. The white hedgehog saw Zephyir. "Hey, is your name Emerald, Emerald the hedgehog?",He asked. "Why do you want to know?",the Emerald asked. "Because, he's Diamond the hedgehog.",Turbo said. "Diamond...I'm your brother. I...I...thought you were dead?",Emerald carefully acted. Diamond then said,"Who said I was dead?" "Are you the real keeper of the one tailed wolf?",Zephyir said. "Yes I am. You must be the son of the guardian of the jewel clan.",Diamond said. "I must be since you have the son of the guardian of the crystal clan. Though before we talk about more things and your quest we must get out of here.",Zephyir said. "Yeah. Come on before we get caught.",Emerald said. Diamond & Turbo followed.  
Emerald stopped at this Joe's 'small' cabin. "Guys this is our home.",Emerald said. The four went inside. The inside smelled like roast cooking. The cabin was actually an in-ground mansion. "Where did you get the money to afford this Emerald?",Turbo asked with amazement. "We won four different lottery games 5 times in a row.",Emerald said,"You see I have this thing inside of me called Fang's Luck. Fang's Luck is the most rare and most valuable item in the world of luck." "I don't believe in luck. Have you heard anything from Metagen? I also need to know where the wolf clan is.",Diamond said in one breath. Emerald told him all he knew about Metagen. Diamond then had a vision of the future. He saw Emerald helping him hold a giant spiked ball of light. "Hey, Diamond, are you in there?",Emerald questioned. "I just had this great vision",Diamond spoke in shock,"There was a great big ball of light." "Light? Was it like a blue color?",Emerald asked. "Yeah.",Diamond said immeadiatly. "That must of been chakra. Chakra is a power inside of us. Chakra is something so powerful that if we used it in a wrong way it could make half or all of the world's population disappear.",Emerald said. "Hey Emerald, can you tell me anything about this prayer my mother and father told me every night? It goes like this. The servers are the 7 chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The user is the one that unifies the chaos.",Diamond spoke cautiously. "You must have learned the chaos prayer. When one of us is down the others must say this in order to bring his/her life force back."Emerald said. Diamond started talking to Emerald but Turbo then said they needed some rest to reach the wolf clan. Emerald was also headed for the wolf clan. They decided to stay as a team until their own quests were near their grasps. Diamond and Emerald knew that the town was actually a piece of fate.

Ehh if any of you are wanting to know about Joe, he's a tall fox that acts smooth and yet can be angered. Kind of like Big the cat but has the ability to warp through time. Don't count on him being in a story for a while. Also Chakra is from naruto and Fang's luck is actually one of Fang the sniper's teeth (not really lucky). Keep reading.


	5. Jinchuriki of the wolf clan

The four started their journey to warn the wolf clan about Dark Kristal. "Diamond, I need to tell you something.",Emerald said. "Yes?",Diamond replied. "Ok, so you know you have the wolf and I have the dragon. Well the reason we have these animals as our companions is because we are also known as jinchuriki.",Emerald said. "Aren't jinchuriki the sacred holders of the tailed beasts? Also isn't true if the tailed beast is separated from them, they won't be able to live?",Diamond shrieked,"Emerald, why didn't you tell me this in the first place?" "Jinchuriki are the jewels that can pass down the beast by using sacred chakra. Sacred chakra is what we use. Have you learned to stand on water yet?",Emerald spoke. Diamond found a lake and standed over the water. They kept talking about being jinchuriki until they got to the wolf clan. "Halt intruders! Tell me your name & why you came here.", one of the wolf guards commanded,"Do it now and you won't have to see me bite. gggrrrr." Diamond and Emerald introduced themselves. "Well then, my name is Bark. My brother's name is Espio. I also have a cousin named Kevin. Oh yes they named me Bark because... because...well I have no bite. I'm just filling in for one of the actual guards.",he spoke. "Hey Bark, does your cousin say his name is Kevin Eleven but actually it is Kevin E. Levin?",Turbo asked. "Yes is that him?",Emerald wondered. "Yes, that's him but how do you know him? Unless your mother was his babysitter. And Emerald I now know what he was talking about when he said he crossed paths with one of Metagen's children." The royal pidgeon saw Diamond talking to Bark and then swooped down. "Is that the letter Metagen fixed?",Bark asked the bird. The bird sang twice then flew away. Diamond read the letter and it said:

**Dear wolf clan, Dark Kristal has trapped us. On the other hand Diamond is trying to reach you before Dark Kristal. You must get all warriors together and make preperations for his arrival. The one tailed wolf is with him. I trust you to know what he looks like.  
Signed,**

Metagen.

"Emerald, Metagen was in my village all along.",Diamond cries. "Diamond, that isn't the real Metagen. That is just one of his copies. He's actually inside the floating Emerald. He created 7 clones, one for each clan.",Emerald said,"Though the clones can be assimilated. Once the clone is destroyed the clan that it was protecting casts a shield around the entire clan. He also created these." He showed Diamond and Turbo their emerald. "These must be the chaos emeralds.",Diamond thought,"These must also be our power supply." Emerald and his warrior nodded their heads. Moments later they followed Bark into the wolf clan.


	6. The Secret Book of Apocalypse

Diamond, Turbo, Emerald, and Zephyir had a feast and gained great wealth inside the wolf clan. The great wolf sent Diamond and Emerald to an alter 50 feet under the earth. In the room was a book. Diamond saw the book and remembered seeing one just like it at the crystal clan. The jewels were assembled as if the book was over 5,000 years old. "This book holds so much information about the 7 children and their father.",Emerald said. "I need you two to look at this book and see why one of the pages is missing.",great wolf spoke. They stayed inside the room for hours until they read the final contents of it. The book read: **If the chaos of clearing souls is missing from the hidden palace, the world will have apocalypse. If the chaos of nature is missing from the hidden palace, the grass will turn to ash.** Diamond and Emerald thought about this when they remembered that Apocalypse was the wolf of darkness and Crimson is the dragon of dark signs. They also noticed that the no tailed scorpion is the monster that would appear if the king of poison is gone. The night-mare would rise if there wasn't the queen of light. The one eyed spider would reign if there wasn't a king of darkness with the queen of light. Dark Fire the shadow pheonix would turn fire to lava if the Chaos burner was gone and finally the shark of rage would swallow the 7 seas whole if the panther of black seas was missing. While they read Apocalypses' book they saw the mighty warrior that defeated him. His name be Thanos. Thanos was the very first Diamond. Apocalypse, defeated was sealed into the book and was heard of nevermore. Diamond and Emerald found a prayer at the end of the book. It read:

**Fate has brought you together, Fate the god of wisdom. Thy name be Apocalypse who shall rise soon again. Thy weary souls feed me, sorrow and anger and doubt. My soul will forever reign, no flame will put me out. So to the Diamond of the future, please take me out. My heart is beating slowly, you can't even hear it shout.**

"He must be very lonely.",Diamond shrugged. The book flipped a few pages back and showed the sword that defeated him. The sword was named Xcalibur. Thanos died of poison and placed his soul in the sword. He thought that the Diamond of the future would find the sword and claim victory once again. Every 10,000,000 years Apocalypse would rise again to claim the world as his. Since then it has been 10,000,000 years. "Diamond, Apocalypse is coming soon.",Emerald said. "Then we must fight him together. If he finds Dark kristal then...then...I'll never meet with Metagen.",Diamond sighed. They left the alter. "So Diamond did you find anything?",Bark asked. "Apocalypse will try to rise again." Emerald said sadly. "Oh, is that so?",Bark whispered. "Bark. Do you know where the sword is?",Turbo asked. "Yeah, I do.",Bark replied.


End file.
